Basics of Magic
Overview Magic. Magic is an almost entirely unknown ray of energy. Only recently have scientists popped up to study this phenomenon that since ancient years, was never questioned. Before Magic meant a whole lot of things on a different spectrum, but recently a strange effect started taking place. Magic abilities started to get streamlined and many of the wide range of spells stopped working. Oddly enough this shift in the spectrum started occurring not long after the Crash of Starship Oblivion. Enough background though, the new shifting in magic spectrum had made more things apparent in the world. Within every living being is a manifestation of energy, called a soul. A soul is the emotions and will of a being given a spiritual form. The energy that flows through a soul is called Mana. Mana is the root of all magic. The same energy that flows through the soul can also be felt in the air, this energy is called Ether. The differences between them will be explained later. Now that the magical spectrum has been streamlined, many species advantages in magic have been removed entirely, such as demons being crushed by holy magic. The soul can have one of several elements attributed to it, and these elements all give the mana of a individual spells and abilities of that element. On another note, spells are no longer specific tasks that use mana, but spells is a general term for anytime that mana is used to do something. Mana is not an unlimited source and must be recharged if consumed. Depending on the individual and species, the amount of mana will vary. The more spells are used, the more mana will be consumed. On the flip side, using a small number of very powerful spells will still consume heavy amounts of mana. There is a natural barrier that prevents a person from using too much mana, but this barrier can be broken when under immense emotional stress or by pure willpower, during this period the mana of the individual will go berserk and they will have access to their powerful spells. After this berserk mana is expended, the user will fall into a coma like state, or in worse cases, die. Another thing all mana shares is a natural barrier on the individual. This barrier protects the user from physical and magical damage. This is why people can be stabbed with a normal knife and it would simply pass through them with only some pain. But a shield is still breakable, so getting stabbed over and over with the same knife will lower the shields durability, and eventually it will break, cashing the knife to cause damage to your body. The same goes with magic against the shield as well. Stronger spells and stronger weapons will definitely shatter the shield quicker. Now for the elements of Mana. The following will list all elements and the general perks they have - Mana Elements Pyro - The mana attributed to the Fire God Kasai, it grants the user the power of fire. Some abilities of Pyromancers include fire resistance, the ability to swim in lava, healing faster in extreme heat, and other abilities to do with fire/heat. Frost - The mana attributed to the Frost God Shimo, it grants the user the power of ice. Some abilities of Cryomancers include immunity to the frozen debuff, shielding with ice in cold climates, and other abilities to do with ice/cold. Floran - The mana attributed to the Nature Goddess Shizen, it grants the user the power of nature. Some abilities of Floramancers can summon tree roots to incapacitate enemies and spores to paralyze the opponent. Some mages may even change the weather and summon heat waves, blizzards, and thunderstorms. Electron - The mana attributed to the god of clouds, Arashi, it grants the user the power of lightning. Some abilities of Thundermancers can blast enemies with lightning, paralyse enemies with electricity, or use electric surges to boost their speed. Aero - Attributed to the goddess of the wind, Anemos, it grants the user the power of the wind. Some abilities of Areomancers are summoning hurricanes, increasing the agility of allies and the power of flight. Gaea - Attributed to the Goddess of the Earth Adamina, it grants the user the power of Earth. Some abilities of Terramancers are using the earth to increase their defense, manipulation of the soil and rock, and a boost in strength. Hydro - The mana attributed to the Goddess of Water Anahita, it grants the user the power of Water. Some abilities of Hydromancers are gathering and controlling water, underwater breathing, and causing whirlpools and vortexes. Null - User does not have an element. The element they have changes on their surroundings. Vitality - User has no access to attacking spells, but their mana shield is very durable and they can cast mana and shield recovering spells for their allies. They can also raise the potency of magical and physical attacks of their allies. Hexer - User has no access to attacking spells, but can utilize hexes. Hexes are debuffs that can lower the shields and mana of enemies. They trade in this powerful ability for an extremely low mana tank. Radiant - Attributed to the Goddess of Cleansing light, Thea, it grants the user the power of light. Some abilities of Lumomancers are abilities which ignores resistances, and incredible attack and speed. Yet such a powerful type of magic comes at a sacrifice of strength and mana pool. Shade - Attributed to the God of Eternal Darkness, Nyx, it grants the user the power of darkness. Some abilities of Noctomancers are abilities which ignores resistances, and incredible attack and speed. Yet such a powerful type of magic comes at a sacrifice of endurance and mana pool. Heavy - User has no access to spells but is very resistance to most spells. All mechians have this type Ether Related Magic Now we talk about the energy of magic that resides outside the body, and in the air. This type of magic is radically different from Mana. Ether can barely be used by individuals. The most one can do by themselves is make small objects float. What is Ether used for then? It is used for extra magical things. Ether was a very recent discovery and is still being worked on. The article below will show what types of things that have been researched on. Basics of Ether Potions Article for Potions Category:Magic